An Empty Bed
by durancedurance
Summary: Lois awakes to find herself alone in bed while Clark is out saving lives. Quick oneshot, Clois angst/fluff.


A/N: Another quick oneshot to pass the time in class. Obviously I don't own anything, because if I did it'd be on a comic shelf instead of here.

**An Empty Bed**

Lois opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the bright red numbers shining in the dark. After a moment her eyes focused and she read 3:32 AM. Something in her sleep had caused her to wake up, a sixth sense, and she could immediately tell upon awakening that when she turned over she would not see her husband. The bed felt cold, and the weight of him was missing. Lois flipped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

This wasn't the first time Lois had woken in the middle of the night to find Clark gone, and it wouldn't be the last. In fact, it was a somewhat common occurrence. Lois knew though that if he was missing from their bed, there was a good reason for it. She knew when she married Clark that this sort of thing came with the territory. Being married to Superman certainly had its perks, but it had just as many downfalls. Lois also knew that Clark hated leaving her as much as she hated watching him go, but it really couldn't be helped. Usually she was alright with it, knowing that when the crisis had been handled that her love would come home and they'd be reunited in the dark once more. Tonight, however, Lois felt incredibly alone. She was a strong woman, but even the strongest of women have their moments.

Nearly every time Clark left in the middle of the night Lois would wake up. Something in her could _feel _that he was no longer beside her. She often pretended that she never noticed his absence, hoping that in doing so Clark wouldn't feel guilty. Lois looked over at where her husband normally lay sleeping, and she could still see the impression his muscular body left in the bed. She placed a hand in the impression and sighed.

Clark worked tirelessly to put out the fire once he had rescued all the victims inside the buildings. A small town in Bolivia had gone up in flames, and if not for the help of Superman, the whole village would burn down. Half of the village had already caught fire, but Clark had quickly been putting out the flames, one building at a time. The people of the town, especially the recently rescued victims, watched in awe as this single outstanding being saved them from losing everything they had. When the last fire had been put out, the people cheered. Clark shook many hands and smiled, happy to have performed another service to the world.

After he had greeted everyone he'd helped to save, Clark took off into the night sky. He smelled of smoke, and the cool night air felt good on his skin. He flew up a little higher to catch the moisture from a rain cloud, cleansing himself of his work that evening. He hoped Lois had not woken up when he left, but he knew she always woke up when he was gone. He smiled at the thought of her trying to hide the fact that she always noticed; it was cute of her to try and make sure he didn't worry. His face fell the more he began to think about it. Clark knew his life was amazing. He had amazing gifts, an amazing job (both of them), and an absolutely amazing wife. However, sometimes he wondered if things would be better if he wasn't Superman. He knew, of course, that Superman was just as much a part of him as anything, but things like leaving Lois in the night always made him wistful about being truly human.

His thoughts pushed him to fly faster, drying himself off with his burst of speed, and minutes later he landed with a soft thud on the balcony of his and Lois' apartment. The french doors were still slightly ajar from when he left, and the cool breeze played about the curtains. There was enough moonlight that he could see Lois lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her face told him that she was deep in thought, and she was troubled. If anyone could read her with one look, it was Clark. He stepped quietly into the bedroom, and she turned to look at him. Normally she'd smile at the sight of him, but this time she looked as if she was staring right through him.

In the blink of an eye he was in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and beside Lois in bed. She blinked a few times, too tired to properly comprehend what had happened for a brief moment. She looked into his eyes, his face full of pity and sorrow. She didn't mean to upset him, but she really couldn't help it this night. All of a sudden he pulled her tight, and she was lost in him. She cried quietly into his chest, and she breathed in his scent. He smelled of rain, the cool night air, and a faint trace of smoke.

"I'm so sorry honey," he murmured, holding her tight as if he'd never let go.

"I..I'm sorry too...I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh," Clark whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She buried her face deeper into his chest. "You shouldn't be apologizing for anything. You know that." He kissed the top of her head and lightly scratched her back, soothing her. After a few moments she pulled her head out of his chest and looked up at him. One tear had escaped onto her cheek, and Clark wiped it away with his thumb.

"Please don't feel guilty. I know I make you worry," Lois whispered.

"I know you don't mean to. I can't help it Lois, I always worry about you."

"I know but, I try so hard to make sure you don't-"

"Stop. You don't have to tell me. I know."

"Is everything alright?" Lois asked quietly.

"It is now that I'm back here with you," Clark smiled, and he kissed Lois on the forehead. She smiled back. She knew that her small lapse of depression was over, now that he was safely back in bed.

"I just have to let it out sometimes."

"I know. We both do."

"Mmm, but you get to fly," Lois laughed.

"And?"

"That's not fair!" Lois poked him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Clark laughed. "You're in trouble now," he growled, and he began tickling her.

"Hey! HEY! Cut it out! AHH!" Lois shrieked, trying her hardest not to giggle as Clark attacked her.

"Gotcha!" Clark laughed as he grabbed an escaping Lois around the waist and pulled her close. He kept his arms around her stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Why are you always the big spoon?" Lois asked, her breathing slightly heavy after her attempt to flee her husband's fingers.

"Is that a serious question?" Clark laughed.

"Maybe," Lois smiled. Clark kissed her neck and she felt him smile against her skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she replied.

"Let's get some sleep now."

"Only if you promise not to let me go," Lois said, snuggling closer to him, his chest radiating warmth onto her back.

"I promise," Clark replied, closing his eyes in the dark, holding his most precious treasure in all of the universe.


End file.
